Deadly Games
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Alice knows that help is coming for her, but she did see her saviors playing with her first. Entry for Pick A Pic  twificpics. com  based on Banner 57
1. Chapter 1

**Pick A Pic Challenge  
Title: Deadly Games**

**Penname: Kimmydonn**

**Banner: 57 (****twificpics. com/?page_id=735)**

**Rating/ Disclaimer: NC-17 mature themes, graphic sex**

**Summary: Alice knows that help is coming for her, but she did see her saviors playing with her first.**

**To see all the stories that are a part of this contest please visit: www .fanfiction-challenges. blogspot. com**

**Special thanks to SwedishSara for alpha reading and Cereulean Blue for her beta help.  
**

* * *

The dark was uninterrupted. The room was small, but sitting in the middle as I was, it might have been endless. I felt no walls, no breath of air stirring, no ticking of a clock could be heard. The only smell was myself, unwashed. They never cleaned me enough. They thought they could break me. They were wrong.

What they didn't know was that my visions weren't hallucinations – they were real. I knew that a pair of angels were coming for me. So, I sat in the middle of the room and pretended it _was_ endless. I wouldn't be able to pretend for long.

The door opened, and the light that came pouring in blinded me. Large hands gripped my forearms and pulled me to my feet, which were filled with pins and needles beneath me. Dragging - I didn't kick or scream; I just couldn't keep up – they brought me to the doctor, who gave me pain. Unimaginable pain.

There was no talking, no mention of my visions, just pain. I was fed and returned to my cell.

But I had hope. My angels were coming. One of these days, the door would open not to reveal the men in white, but the boy and girl who would rescue me.

I almost fainted when it happened. The hall outside was quiet, and although bright, not blinding.

"Mary Alice?" a beautiful voice asked.

"Yes?" I croaked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," the girl with beautiful blonde curls around her face said. She smiled, showing perfect white teeth in her pale face. "You were waiting for us?" she asked, a little surprised.

I nodded. "I saw you come for me. I knew you would."

The boy called to the girl. "Come on, Jane. I can hold them forever, but I'd rather not." His voice was just as lyrical, almost as high pitched. He looked so much like her.

The girl, Jane, sighed. "He's right. We need to be away from here. Alec will carry you."

His head whipped down to glare at me, and I felt afraid. "I will not," he said indignantly. "You can carry her. You like to touch them much more than I do."

I watched Jane's eyes roll in exasperation, but she did lift me in her tiny arms. I was small as well but didn't see how she'd be able to carry me.

"Now, listen to me, Mary Alice. Close your eyes and don't scream."

I trusted my angels, knowing they were saving me from hell itself, and obeyed. There was a fluttering, like a breeze, then Jane spoke again. "You can open them now."

I did, and we were outside. Jane set me on my bare feet in the grass. It looked like a park.

"Thank you," I said, hugging the girl, squeezing her. "I thought I'd never get out." She was very solid, almost hard to the touch, and cold. Was she cold? I felt a prickling, a burning, under my skin and let go, gasping at the pain.

She wasn't looking at me any longer, staring at her brother.

Abruptly, I was back in the cell. Had I been wrong, dreamed it all? I started to weep, afraid it had been. Only three tears had fallen before the dark lifted. I was still outside, grass beneath my toes. I didn't understand.

"Mary Alice? Did you just... go blind?" Jane asked. She ran a hand through the short crop of hair that was all the asylum had left me. I hadn't felt a gentle touch in so long. I closed my eyes and felt the tingling burn again. "Mary Alice?"

"Mmm-hmmm." I ignored the pain and focused on that touch.

"You don't... hurt?"

I wrinkled my brow. Drawing attention to the pain made it worse. I felt tears prick my eyes from it, but I had long since learned to push even intense pain away. However, there were limits. It had to stop soon.

"Not hurt. I feel pain," I explained, meeting her dark eyes. They seemed almost red in the dim light.

Jane looked to Alec and smiled. The pain disappeared.

"They hurt you, didn't they?" she asked. "You don't feel it anymore."

I nodded. "I learned to block it. To focus on you and your coming."

Alec stepped beside her, entering my vision again. "Is it all in her head?" he asked. He lifted my hand and pinched, sending pain shooting up my arm. I flinched, a reflex, but didn't actually pull away. "How strange." He brushed his thumb over the top of my hand. His skin was cold as well. I closed my fingers around his, enjoying the gentle touch.

"Alec," Jane said quietly, "I think she likes that."

He dropped my hand, to my disappointment.

"Oh, don't be disheartened, Mary Alice. I think we can change his mind."

Alec's jaw dropped, and he stared at Jane.

"Would you like to take that dirty gown off?" She asked, pulling off the robe she wore over more common clothing.

I happily pulled the dingy fabric from my skin, revealing the red welts, burns, and bruises. I started to reach for the robe she held, but stopped when her free hand reached for me. She traced one mark after another, making me shiver. Her fingernail barely brushed my skin, but seemed to leave cold fire behind. My breathing became heavier. I'd learned to restrain pain, but never pleasure. It seemed to grip me completely.

"Look, Alec. See how she flushes. Isn't it beautiful. Why shouldn't we?"

"Because we are to bring her back, intact."

"We won't break her." Jane stepped closer, and her breath was in my ear. Her hand, finished tracing, was covering one of my breasts, cupping it, gently. I licked my lips, sighing. "She wants this, can't you smell it?" I couldn't. I was far too distracted by the wonderful feeling she was giving me. She truly was an angel.

"Jane..." his voice dropped. "We can't. I can't, I won't be able to resist."

"You don't have to. We can change her. They planned to do it as soon as they had her anyway."

Change me? I was confused, but I was having trouble thinking. Her hands drifted lower, the robe abandoned entirely. My legs shook, and she supported my weight again, holding me up with one hand.

"Look, Alec," she said again. I sat in her palm as she lifted me slightly, so strong. Her fingers spread open my hot skin. Then she kissed my neck, her lips like liquid, dripping. "Doesn't it tempt you?" Her fingers curled, one pressing into me, and I fought back a scream. I hadn't screamed in a long time, but as she slid that finger out and in again, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it for long. "She tempts me," Jane whispered, her breath in my ear. I cried out, a choked sob.

I opened my eyes enough to see Alec, looking at me. I panted and felt sweat breaking out over me. He stepped up and took my knees, closing them around his hips.

"Yes," Jane murmured. "Now..." I felt the pulse of pain again, it took me a moment to notice the warm sting that remained, pulsing in my buttock. A second came, on the other cheek. They were followed by gentle stroking on my back and more kissing along my neck. Somehow, the pleasure swept me even further. I felt fingers brushing my sex and heard a buckle. Then, I winced as another moment of pain took me. Even more quickly, it was replaced by pleasure. Alec's mouth was on my breast, licking my nipple. I arched into Jane, who met my lips with her own. I something cold and very hard filled me, making me squeeze.

"Little human," Alec whispered over my breast, "you are warmer than I imagined, and wetter."

He was right. I could feel it now, leaking from me. "I don't know if I can resist, Jane."

"I can," she declared, and my head fell along with Alec. It was so fast that I barely registered, but I was on the ground on the robe; he was kneeling between my legs. A cold wet tongue lapped the inside of my thigh, Jane. Alec withdrew, and Jane licked there, sucking on me. I thought I was exploding; her tongue was smaller than Alec's, but still hard and cool. My eyes squeezed shut.

The sensation of lips on mine again caused them to fly open. Alec's dark eyes focused on my face. He kissed me again, his tongue brushing my lips, making them tingle. My second lips were being lavished by Jane. I felt fire rage through me.

"She tastes even better here," Jane said with a smile. "Why have we never done this before?"

Alec's lips left mine. "She is not just any human," he argued. "She is one of us."

I was an angel? How marvelous. Oh, not yet. They'd talked about change earlier. I _would __be_ an angel. In that moment the vision of myself came. I was cold, pale, like them, with eyes of red fire. "I'm beautiful," I murmured.

"What do you see, Mary Alice?" Alec asked, meeting my eyes again.

"Myself, like you. I'm beautiful."

"You will be," Alec said, his lips closing on my ear, tongue flicking.

Jane came to my left side and kissed that lobe. I arched nearly off the ground.

"Thank you," Alec said to Jane over me, as he moved between my legs again. I shuddered feeling him push into me, spreading me. My hands closed, the left finding Jane's breast. I opened it again, cupping it instead, pressing my thumb to her nipple through her thin dress.

"Mmm, Mary," she said.

"Alice," I corrected her, using the name my family had.

"Alice," they both murmured together, Alec carefully and slowly siding in and out, Jane laying down next to me. Propped on an elbow, she leaned over me. I ran my hands over her face, hoping to make her feel what I was feeling. Was it the same for angels?

"Alice," she murmured again. "Alec," she snapped suddenly, "not so hard."

I had cringed at the sudden pain in my pelvis, but it had been wiped by the pleasure of the following thrust.

"I don't think I can... I'm going to..." His face seemed to contort even as I shuddered, feeling a wave of euphoria wash through me. Jane was gone from my side and kneeling behind Alec before I could blink. Her hands were on his hips as his were on mine. "Yes," he muttered through clenched teeth, tipping his head back. I could feel him throb inside me, making me flush again as another wave ran down my spine.

"Oh, God," I murmured.

"Thank you, again," he said, but not to me, I thought. I couldn't be sure, my eyes were closed as I panted.

"My pleasure," Jane answered, and there was a wet sound met with Alec's sigh. "Always," Jane continued. "In fact, I think seconds are in order."

I screamed as her tongue touched my sensitive skin. I still tingled all over from the high I had just reached, but she ignored my cries. Thrashing, I found myself pinned in Alec's grip. He kissed me again, holding my head in place. Tears came to my eyes and leaked down my temples as my hips rose and fell in crash after crash of ecstasy. I felt her still before I did, gasping against Alec's mouth.

"Well, look at that, we didn't even scratch her," Jane said, smiling. Her face had a sheen to the lower half I didn't remember being there before. "We'll take her in just as they wished. Unless..." She looked to Alec then back at me, grin widening. "Now, I know you can handle pain, and there will be a lot, soon. Alec can take it from you, but it will mean-"

"Being in the dark," I said, my voice squeaking.

"Yes. I can understand why you might have trouble with that."

"Don't," I begged. "Not now." I sat up, suddenly wanting to prove myself. "I'll do anything." I wasn't sure what I was suggesting.

"Not now," Alec said, kissing my forehead. Standing, he took a deep breath, putting an arm around Jane, lifting her dress over her head. She peeled away his unfastened pants and pulled me to my knees.

Alec's hands tightened in my hair, pulling my face to him. Jane was lower, her hands caressing my breasts and thighs, spreading my knees enough for her head to pass between.

I wasn't sure what Alec wanted me to do, but Jane's attentions were making me dizzy again. My mouth fell open, and his member popped between my lips.

Understanding blossomed, and I wrapped my hand around him, holding him so that I could slide my mouth down.

Jane murmured against my skin at the same time Alec did. "Yes, Alice." I tried using my tongue, licking along his length even as Jane's plunged into me, making me sway. Alec held my head and hair, guiding me over him, hands nearly hurting when he pressed so hard.

I couldn't feel pain now, the pleasure was too intense. I started to choke, and Alec withdrew. Otherwise, I would have willingly drowned on him, lost in a sea of ecstasy. He tightened his hold again, and I felt pain in my head just before something from him shot over my tongue. A smile of satisfaction tightened my lips around him as I realized what had happened. I pulled back from him, screaming. I grew wetter, feeling it on my thigh just before she licked it away.

"You must try this Alec. Nearly as delicious as blood." Blood? My head was still ringing and felt too small for my brain. Surely I hadn't heard that right.

Alec laid me back again, and Jane moved to my face, kissing me. I could taste something on her lips, myself. I moaned, and Alec's mouth licked what resulted lower down.

"Amazing," he murmured. "Alice, tend to Jane, please."

My eyes met hers, and she grinned. Pulling off her dress, I was stunned again at her beauty. Never had a woman looked as wonderful as Jane, milky white, breasts small, but perfectly peaked. She kissed me again and pulled my hand over her belly.

My eyes widened, both in sudden intense pleasure at what Alec had done, that couldn't be his tongue, and the realization that I could make Jane feel what I felt. My fingers quickly found her lower lips and began searching, learning.

I had been young when I was institutionalized and never touched myself much. Now I remembered the different folds, the different holes, and rediscovered the wonderful pea of pleasure right at the top. Jane's was even smaller than mine, but she responded when I touched it, rubbing my thumb over it.

"So warm," she murmured, seeming to melt over me, her lips falling to mine for another kiss.

"So warm," Alec agreed. I was suddenly filled again. I arched feeling him thrusting in and out of me, screaming against Jane's kiss.

"What are you waiting for?" Alec asked his sister. She broke our kiss to look at him then turned, her knees on either side of my head.

Now, I could see what I had used my fingers to explore, so much more easily could I focus, fingers spreading while my tongue laved the pea, making my fingers slick again. I could see the sheen of her entrance, where the liquid gathered and moved my tongue there, moaning at the flavor.

Alec lifted my hips as I did, and my mouth gaped, screaming into Jane's sex as my own pleasure over came me. Jane moaned in agreement, grinding herself against my face, her lips rubbing along mine, more wetness for me to taste. I thought I might explode or combust, but neither happened. Instead, I eased while Jane uttered small profanities, and my groin screamed in pain from Alec's beating against it.

At last he released me, but only so Jane could take his place again. "Alice, Jane would like to taste you again," he told me as he came to my side and kissed me, brushing dirt and sweat from my brow.

I shuddered slightly, afraid. They were breaking me, I could tell. The pain was a throbbing ache, the kind that didn't stop. Yet it wasn't the breaking I feared, it was the pleasure that blinded me, consuming me. How could I be afraid of pleasure the way normal people feared pain?

Her tongue was cool again and made me squeak until it warmed. Why were they so cold? Would I turn cold, too?

Thoughts disappeared as Alec and Jane surrounded me in pleasure. It had been the dead of night when they broke me out of the asylum, but I was still conscious, though barely, when dawn began to pink the horizon. I was panting, covered in sweat and blades of grass, and Alec was thrusting into me again. I had climaxed so many times in the night, I felt sure I would pass out any moment. The dawn seemed to calm them though, and they ceased, lifting me to sit. Pain coursed through my entire body. Now that the pleasure had ceased, I could feel it more keenly. I couldn't stand, I was sure, and sitting up was torture. Jane had promised more pain. Perhaps I could brave the dark to evade it.

"Come Alice," Jane said, wrapping me in her robe. This time Alec held me in his arms. The sun broke the horizon, and for one instant, before they moved with their blinding speed and I lost consciousness entirely, I saw the halo of light crown them, sparkling. I would be just as beautiful. Soon.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
